dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball:The After Life
A Virus Gohan Has The Zill's Two year's after the fight with Baby and Omega Shenron, all the z fighters went out for vacation at the beach. As Pan, Goten, Trunks and Goku headed out the hotel and went flying to the beach, Videl and Chi-Chi were asleep when they had got to the hotel. Gohan had stepped outside to see how hot it was but then Gohan looked at the sun looking sad but then his eyes turned blue greenish like a Super Saiyan's eyes and his skin turned tan. He had turned half Saiyan, half Tuffle and half Earthling. Goku stops and flies back to the hotel without the other's knowing. Goku felt an evil power so deep it was stronger than Omega Shenron. Goku knew that Gohan turned to a heart that was so evil and so pure evil nothing could stand in its way. Gohan feels his father heading back to where he was. Goku lands in front of Gohan trying to convince him to fight out of it. Gohan replies to Goku telling him that the spell he's under is permanent. Goku's cries full of tears now knowing that his son Gohan can never return like the way he was before. Gohan laughs at Goku while he cries. Gohan powers up into a Super Saiyan and tells his father it's now or never. Goku also powers up into a Super Saiyan and sucks up his tears and tells him that this will be the Battle Of The Century. Goku charges at Gohan and punches him in the stomach. The punch does nothing to Gohan. Gohan grab's Goku's hair and throws him straight to the beach. Goku goes flying past Pan, Goten and Trunks. Goten asks himself what's going on and then flies back to the hotel but Trunks stops him. Pan went back to the hotel without Trunks and Goten knowing. As Trunks explains to Goten about Gohan, but then Goku shows up and asks Trunks where's Pan and their all shocked because Pan had went back to the hotel. Goku powers up into his Super Saiyan 4 state and rushes back to the hotel. Pan lands in front of Gohan. Gohan powers down and put his hand pointing at Pan. Gohan blasts at Pan. When the smoke clears up Pan was gone. Of course you know that Goku wouldn't let anything happen to Pan. Goku was holding Pan in his arms. Gohan tried to attack them but Goku used instant transmission and went to Trunks and Goten and left Pan with them. Vegeta Appears Goku headed back to Gohan but he wasn't the only one who was going. On the way back, Vegeta had came with Goku and went off to fight Gohan. Gohan can feel Goku and Vegeta's power levels. As they land, Gohan performs his Kamehameha at Goku and Vegeta. Gohan throws a new Kamehameha — it's called Tuffle Spirit Kamehameha but Goku and Vegeta deflect it back at Gohan. A big explosion almost destroyed the whole city, but when the smoke clears up Gohan was just standing there. Gohan The Unstoppable!?! The Super Saiffle! Vegeta was terrified that Gohan was still alive after a big ball of energy like that. While Vegeta was scared, Goku walks toward Gohan. Vegeta does the same. Goku stops and tells Gohan to move to a fighting area where there are no bystanders. Gohan replies to Goku and tells him and Vegeta to follow him to the battlefield. Five minutes later, they arrive at the battlefield. Vegeta tells Gohan to get on with the fight. Gohan smiled at Vegeta and walked toward him with a mean look on his face. Vegeta prepares for what Gohan is gonna do. Vegeta was tired of waiting so he charged at Gohan trying to kick him. When Vegeta kicked him Gohan grabbed his foot and slammed him in the ground. But Gohan lets go of him then he looks at Goku. Gohan charges at Goku and Goku does the same. Gohan punches Goku in the face, but that punch doesn't effect Goku at all. Goku has the upper hand of beating Gohan. But it was enough to kill Gohan. Gohan tells Goku that he has the power to defeat him, but not after he transforms into a Super Saiffle! Goku was confused to what a Super Saiffle was. Gohan explains to Goku that a Super Saiffle is the same as a Super Saiyan but stronger, and he also tells Goku that a Saiffle is half Saiyan and half Tuffle. Goku replies to Gohan telling him that he doesn't care anymore and that he will kill him. Gohan smirks and disappears. Goku does the same. Goku landed on the tallest building. Gohan tried to do a sneak attack on Goku, but Goku grabbed Gohan's hand twisting it. Gohan tries to break loose but wouldn't budge. Finally, Goku had let go of Gohan. But Gohan gets mad and starts punching Goku instantly. Goku was tricking Gohan to make him hit him. Goku tells Gohan that he's not even close to being a Super Saiiffle. But Goku was bluffing. Gohan had known that Goku was not a threat to himself. Goku powered down to his normal state and done his best attack called Solar Kamehameha. Gohan's Death! Goku releases the Universal Kamehameha and kills Gohan. Everybody was sad now that Gohan was gone. Gohan's body dropped down on the ground, slowly. Goku puts his two fingers on his forehead and disappears. From then on, Goku was nowhere to be found. Ubten!?! As you might remember when Uub said he'd wanna fuse someday, Goten and Uub fused see how the fusion would look like and how strong it would be. The fusion was awesome and unstoppable! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Under Construction Category:Article